The Strange Planet Called Earth
by queenofTUNA
Summary: What do they do when they know their planet's going to blow off? Get into a spaceship, have that spaceship crash into this weird new planet and just pretend to be the beings that live here called "humans." (Generally a Jadekat, Rosemary, Davejohn, but other ships might be evident and hey! This is my first official fanfic. It's a Homestuck AU,  Hope you like it!)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

This is it. You're doomed.

The alarm of your spaceship continues to beep as Sollux tries desperately to keep the ship in its proper landing position. But then again, an adrift meteor just crashed one wing and now you're panicking for your dear fucking life. Feferi and Nepeta were screaming their lungs out while Vriska tries to shut them up. You can't really blame them. You're going to crash and there's nothing you can do about it.

"Sollux, can't you fucking do something about this?!" You shout over to Sollux, his eyes sparkling blue and red.

"Don't fucking talk to me right now KK, jegus!" He shouted back to you, his lisp still evident. He was so concentrated on softening the landing of the spaceship, but it doesn't seem to work. The spaceship's still coming fast. Vriska was at the steering wheel, figuring that Equius should not really hold it. Terezi was tying up a really dangerous Gamzee, while Tavros, Feferi, Aradia, Nepeta, Kanaya, and Eridan were panicking in their seats, trying to hug each other and bracing for impact.

You can't really blame them. You can see veins protruding from Sollux's head and sweat drops glistened on Equius's face.

"Fuck! Get ready guys! We're landing this shit!"Vriska warns everybody, her body braced for impact. "Be fucking ready Captor. This is going to be one hell of a landing!"

Sollux grunted at her while she got something out of her pocket. It was a small vial of mind honey.

"Karkat, make him drink this now!" Vriska ordered you, throwing the fragile vial to you. You nearly dropped it, but thank goodness you didn't. You open it and holds Sollux's face, opening his mouth and just drained the contents.

Of course, he's going to react to that amount of mind honey. Suddenly his psionics got stronger, and you could feel the speed of the spaceship slowing down.

"Brace yourself!" Vriska shouted again. You look at the window in front of you and in a couple of seconds, the spaceship made impact to the ground.

All of you bounced up and down, just riding this all out until the vehicle made a complete stop. After a few more bumps it did stop and you were just so fucking thankful you're still alive. You see Sollux panting and almost ready to collapse and you hurriedly went to his aid, holding him up.

Vriska stood up from the pilot's seat and smirked at everybody. "Welcome to Earth."


	2. Aliens

Chapter 1- Aliens

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are worried sick about your friends. As their leader who failed miserably, you're pretty fucking sure they hate you right now. You failed to protect them and you failed to save your planet and you failed to do something while you were escaping. You turn your head to them while they individually got out of the broken aircraft, save that for Sollux Captor who clings exhausted at you.

"Okay, is everybody fucking all right? Is anybody hurt? Are there injuries?" You ask them, your eyes scanning at the crowd. They all looked at you with a bit of irritation at their faces, except for Feferi who looked at you with a worry.

"We're fine, Karkat. But we need to hide the spaceship and we need to look for a hiding spot, for the moment. We don't even know what's in this planet!" Feferi said.

You nodded in agreement and turned to Equius. "Is there some sort of invisibility switch in your spaceship? Because I seriously think that hiding a vehicle this huge by burying it in god-knows-what won't do."

"It doesn't but…I can make one." He replied, wiping his sweat off his forehead.

"Then I'll leave that task to you." You turned to Feferi before he could complain about a lowblood ordering him about. "Aradia, can you hold Sollux for a bit?" She nodded and gently slung Sollux's arm over her shoulder and she walked away to a random tree nearby.

"Okay, we need to split up to teams so we could find a place to stay-" You were about to continue until you saw something white from behind the trees. Oh god, is that one of those harsh beasts that won't hesitate to gobble you up for dinner? You crouched low and whispered to your fellow trolls. "Nobody move. We have fucking company and we don't know what's it capable of." You earned a snicker from both Terezi and Vriska.

"Oh please, Karkat. We do _know _how to fight." Vriska said, turning her back toward the white creature.

It has a lot of fur. It looks like this earth's version of a barkbeast. As the group got their weapons out, the barkbeast growled and barked at them. They were about to attack to silence the thing, but was even more stunned when they heard a voice.

"Stop right there!" said the voice that seemed to belong to a female. She appeared right behind the barkbeast holding a rifle directed towards them. "Nobody move or I'll shoot!"

To be perfectly honest, nobody understood a word she just said.

Everbody growled at her, followed by a series of clicks that serves as a warning signal but she holds her ground, not even showing any signs of fear.

"Everybody just put your weapons down. She might not hurt us if we try to negotiate with her." You told your group, clearly a language that is not familiar with the female specimen that continues to glare at you. Vriska sneered at you but stayed down, which was very much unlike her. Everybody followed suit.

"Okay, that's better, I guess." The girl said, lowering her rifle. She stepped forward, and grabbing something from her bag. She grabbed something and switched it on and directed it towards them.

It was a flashlight.

All of them looked away when their eyes got hit by the light, but Kanaya did not. She blinked to adjust her eyes and tried to approach the girl in a friendly manner. However, the girl stopped at her tracks and just gaped at them.

"Oh my god. ALIENS!"


	3. Communication

Chapter 2- Communication

Your name is Jade Harley and you simply cannot believe what you're seeing right before your eyes.

They all look like humans from a distance, but when you see them in the light you see they're obviously different. They have gray skins, weird candy-corn-looking horns that come in different shapes, yellow eyes, black lips, yellow nails. Some of them even have very sharp canines!

You shouted aliens but now that you think about it, they must be just some of those "cosplayers" you noticed back when you were at mall.

But you're not in civilization right now and you're almost sure that the only ones with you here on this island of yours are your three other friends.

One of them, she looks female with a pixie-cut hair and a red skirt, tried to approach you and you stiffen. Bec suddenly barked at them and they were all ready to pounce and kill him but you try to relax him. "Shush, Bec! It's okay!" you said, smiling at your huge canine guardian. Bec proceeded to lick at your face while you gave him a reassuring pat on the arm. When you stared back at the aliens, they all look like they've seen a ghost.

You have to say something toward them. You can't just have a staring contest with them.

You cleared your throat and smiled at them, especially towards the one who looked like he needed some serious sleep. "Hi!"

He walked slowly towards you, cautious as he glared at you. He stopped a few feet away from you, and you can tell he's not really that tall. Just probably three more inches and you could reach his height.

He was…communicating at you. A series of sounds like clicks and growls came out of his mouth and you just stared at him in confusion. "Ummm…What?"

He sighed and turned to a guy that looked like he's wearing broken shades and who seems to have sweat issues. He was then talking to him about something she doesn't understand until a girl walked right in front of her. She stared intently at you and one of her eyes seems to be divided into 7 pupils. She smirked and you suddenly feel like you're having a huge headache, as if something is pushing inside your brain. You groan and you hold your head trying to stop it, and you hear a voice. "What…?"

"_Don't try to stop me, I'm trying to talk to you." _The voice said. You looked at the girl standing in front of you and she proceeds to hold the side of her head while still staring at you.

"You're doing this?" You ask her and she nodded

"_Just think of what you're going to say. Clearly we don't understand each other. We're going to explain what happened if you promise to not hurt us. And if you do," _she revealed her blue sword and her blue eyes almost gave you the chills, "_I'm not afraid to kill you." _

You swallow and nodded. "_I won't hurt you as long as you won't hurt me. That's my deal. You're in my island and you abide by my rules. You got that?" _You responded mentally and she almost grinned, her sharp teeth showing.

"_I like you." _ She turned to her friends and the force on your head left. You sighed in relief. She was talking to her friends and some of them gave you a warming smile.

Another pressure seems to be invading your brain again and you try to stop yourself from stopping that force.

"_I apologize if we scared you. We're not going to hurt you." _The voice said, completely different from the other one's intimidating tone of voice. You scanned the crowd and you see a girl waving at you. She seemed to be carrying an unconscious man on her shoulder.

"_Oh no! Is he hurt?"_ You thought with sincere worry and she blinked her eyes in surprise.

"_He's just exhausted. We need a place to stay. Do you possibly know where we could rest?" _


	4. Invasion?

Your name is Vriska Serket and you are now following this human named Jade with your fellow trolls. She seems harmless, except for the fact that she knows how to hold a weapon of her choice and take command whenever she needs to.

"So, where are we going?" You ask her, and she stares back at you, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Oh, right. She can't understand Alternian. It's a good thing that your mind can serve as a weird translator, even though you actually have no idea why. You theorize that maybe Aradia can do it too, considering Jade seemed to welcome your group with open arms after seeing her having some sort of weird expression contest with Aradia and you couldn't enter Jade's mind.

So now here you are, moving quietly, though you are wary of the white barkbeast that's on Jade's side. The thing could easily bite your head off. It's even taller than its human partner.

"Hey Vriska, are you sure we can trust this human?" you turn your head to the high-pitched cackling voice behind you. Terezi looks at you with a serious impression on her face; her hands obviously busy making a sober Gamzee to walk behind her. You're pretty sure you've bought some spoor but you can't find it. It must have dropped somewhere.

"We've got no choice. As much as I'd hate to admit it, we do need her navigation skills. She said she owns this island and that must mean she knows the geographic location of this place." You replied. Even though you can easily kill this human, you really do need her help right now.

"Oh well. At least we can just kill her off if she tries to hurt us. There's like 10 of us who can kill her off right now, so I'm not really scared." Terezi said, shrugging.

You feel a poke at your shoulder and it was Jade, pointing at her head. It seems she wants to tell you something. You poke your mental voice to her head. "_Yeah?_"

"_We're close. I actually need you to stay here for a bit while I tell my other…companions you're with me. They might react the wrong way!" _Jade said with a worried smile on her lips. You nodded at her and turned to your group while she runs on the same direction.

"She says she needs to tell her companions about us because they might take it the wrong way." You tell them, earning grunts. Feferi, Kanaya, and Nepeta decided to sit down on the ground while the others seem to be trying their best to stay patient.

"Okay, and you just let her go? Oh great, she'll going to fucking tell on us! And who knows what's going to happen next? We might be a victim for the weird experimentations for their science whatever, seeing that we're…what did she call us? Oh right, fucking aliens! We're invading their territory and she might be the one to reveal our identity to their version of human threshecutioners!" Karkat shouted at you and you snarl In return.

"Calm down! I can easily chop her head her head off if she—"

"Fuck! You weren't kidding Jade!" another voice said, which seems to belong to a human male.

You raise a finger to Karkat's face to stop whatever he was about to say to keep him quiet.

"Don't hurt them John! I promised them we wouldn't!"

"I know, I know! Relax, I'm not going to harass them!"

Then came Jade and with her is a boy that looks almost the same as her.


	5. Trolls

Your name is John Egbert and you are so excited to be looking at something completely out of your ordinary routine. You think that your visit to Jade's island was _not _a complete waste of time after all. Right in front of your eyes are these humanoid-looking aliens and you simply cannot believe it.

"Oh god, Jade! They're so cool!" you tell Jade, yet they seem to be worried or angry at you for some reason. You suddenly feel a pressure on the side of your head, and you groan from the pain.

"It's okay, John! Don't stop it! They want to talk to you!" Jade said with a smile and you frown at her. "This is how they talk?"

"Well, that's the only way to communicate with them. They speak some sort of…weird clicking noises." She replied, shrugging her shoulders. Ah, right. Aliens have another language. They did come from another planet after all.

You, like Jade, try so hard not to stop yourself from stopping them entering your thoughts.

"_Human. Stop making that face. You look constipated or something._" A voice said, it seems to be coming from the female troll that continues to glare at you so.

"Um, hi? Okay, this communication thing is a bit weird but hey I'm not really complaining…why are you glaring at me like that?" You tell her, and Jade giggles behind you.

"John, they can't understand you! But if you just think of what you're going to say, they can understand! And they're specifically called trolls, by the way! Aradia tells me so!" Jade said, waving at Aradia who waves back with a smile. Aw, that was so cute.

"_Pay attention to me, human. Even though you really do find that interaction cute, I want to get my friends to safety right now because we have just gotten a great, fucked-up landing."_

_"Okay, okay! Calm down, jeez! Hi, my name's John, but you can tell me your name later because you look like you want to kill me for some reason. Jade has plenty of room for all of you back in her observatory, and… why is he tied up like that?" _You ask, pointing towards Gamzee in silence.

"_Because he's on a killing rampage and if if we don't tie him up, he could kill anybody. He nearly killed three of us." _The she-troll said, shrugging. She changed the topic before you could even bat an eye and ask oppose about it. "_Right. Observatory. Can you take us there?"_

_"Well, duh. Dave and Rose sort of think you guys are a joke though. They made fun of Jade because Jade was blabbering about you. But damn! They are so going to be surprised!" _

The female troll rolled her eyes and you feel the pressure on your head leaving. You sigh in relief while she gestures her hands for you and Jade to get moving. And so you did.

You can hear them clicking at each other and you have absolutely no idea what they're talking about. You're worried about that tied-up troll though. What if he broke loose and kill all of you and then they start taking over your planet and then your cousin will get blamed and she'll be punished to death even though she's already dead because of the tied-up troll?

Jade could feel your panic and gives you a pat on the shoulder. "It's going to be all right John! Besides…" she steps closer to whisper something, "I think one of them is cute!"

"Ew, Jade! They're aliens, god!" You reply, and Jade just laughs.

You arrive at her observatory and Jade goes to the thumbprint scanner for the door to be opened. You all get inside and you hear glass shattering.


	6. Surprise!

Your name is Dave Strider and holy fucking shit what are those?!

You remember calmly drinking a cup of glorious black coffee and decided to take a small breather with that new pack of cigarettes that you bought. You are so busy with work. Being an owner of a media empire is hard work. And because of the popularity of your Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff movie series, the people just keep on demanding more. You finally set up everything thing that needs to be done and left for Jade's island after a very infuriating talk with John Egbert.

That nerd is so infuriating by being cute and it's not fair.

And now, you're facing aliens. Real, live aliens. You freeze in place, dropping the cup of glorious coffee and you curse yourself for not bringing your sword with you.

"See, Dave! What did I tell ya?" Jade said with a smug look on her face. You scoffed at her claims that there were aliens in here. Now you can't really blame her if she laughs at your goddamn face. You can't help looking shocked and you're not supposed to look shocked. You hastily revert your facial expression back to the cool façade.

"Fine, fine. And I honestly didn't believe you'd bring them here…of all places. You tell and she shrugged.

"It's not every day friendly aliens visit my island and want to stay here. And do not, absolutely do not, tell anybody about them." She replies, using her warning tone. Even you do not want to mess with her when she's using her warning tone.

"Right." You tell her and you were about to turn your head to the visitors, when one of them was already right in front of you and seems to be…sniffing at you."What the…!"

It seems female. She was wearing a pair of red shades and her teeth were full of sharp teeth. She seems to be laughing and you stare at her, internally confused of this baffled behavior. Psh. Aliens.

She cackled a laugh and turned to her companions, muttering something clearly not understandable for the human context. You suddenly feel a pressure at your head but you keep getting these headaches all the time, you try not to get bothered

"_Human. And I would assume you are this human called Dave."_

Great, you are so tired that apparently you hear voices in your head now.

"_I'm not a random voice muttering in your head you idiot." _Suddenly, one was walking in front of you and she seemed…annoyed. Ooops.

"_I don't want to make enemies her, considering that we are not in our own territory. So, I will just consider having a temporary truce with you. Also because Human Jade is nice enough to take shelter here. My name is Vriska, by the way." _the voice in your head said.

"_Sup. What's with your loud friend over there?" _you point at the alien wearing the red shades.

"_Oh, her? She's Terezi and she says your eyes smell delicious."_

_"Fuck. Are you going to eat us or something? Because that would be really and totally mean you're ungrateful for our kind deeds. And just to let you know, I'm a big icon here on earth, so my disappearance would trigger something. You don't want that happening do you?" _You tell her back and she smiled at you in an eerily evil way, showing two sharp canines.

"_Oh, we won't harm you. The only one you've got be worried about is the tied up one with Terezi." _

And with that the pressure on your head disappeared.

"Come on guys! We have to introduce you to Rose! Since you're going to be staying here, at least you need to know everyone of us right?" John said, smiling at Vriska. Argh, you hate on Vriska quietly. Jealousy is a terrible, terrible thing.

You look at John from behind your shades and you just want to punch that idiotic face of his. The aliens followed him further inside the place and you just look at their backs. And for some reason, you feel like you won't like the fact that they're staying here for god-knows-how-long.

They left you, the pieces of your mug at the bottom of your feet.

"Don't forget to clean that up Dave!" you heard Jade shout from the living room.

You let out a tired sigh and decided to clean this up. So much for that glorious cup of coffee. You still have the cigarettes though.

This is going to be a long night.


	7. Robotic Translator

(I will put the Alternian language inside parenthesis so nobody gets confused! And I'm sorry this is such a shot and maybe pointless chapter. I'm a bit busy with school. I'll make it up to all of you next chapter! Here's a slight Rosemary c: )

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you stare at the golden-haired beauty right in front of you who seems to be not surprised at your sudden appearance in Jade's living room. She's holding a book and was sipping a cup of tea and she did nothing but blink an eye at you. Jade and John sat beside her soon enough, that other human named Dave will sit there too.

"Kanaya, these are the aliens I told you about!" Jade says something in her language, something foreign that you hear. You might as well learn how to speak like them if you want to continue living here.

You turn to Vriska and poke her shoulder. You hear the others talking in hushed tones about how to go about communicating the other race, but you can't help your curiosity.

("_Vriska, can you ask them how to say hello?")_ You ask Vriska and she shrugged, turning to Jade for assistance. Jade immediately responds and bounces to where you two are and she smiles at you, her emerald eyes bright with positivity.

"Hello!" She says in that human language. You clear your throat and suddenly all the people in the room turned silent, their eyes on you.

"He…hello?" you repeat, mimicking the sounds and the shapes of her mouth when she said it.

Everybody in the room clapped their hands at you, impressed.

_("This suddenly gives me an idea.")_ Vriska said, turning to face the other trolls. (_"We need a robotic translator. Maybe Equius and Sollux can do it.")_

Sollux, now active, snickered. ("_And how exactly are we supposed to do that? Please enlighten me on how we should do that.") _Apparently, he was still a bit cranky. Suddenly, Dave did pass by them and sat beside John, opening something. Sollux choked.

("_Oh god, they have a husktop! How do they have a husktop?!") _Sollux exclaimed, and the idea snaps on your own head.

("_Maybe you can code all their vocabulary and our vocabulary into one robot that Equius can make?") _You suggest, and even Karkat seems to be going along with this idea.

("_That's fucking perfect, Kanaya. That can serve as our translator while we're in this god-knows-what of a planet and we'll probably explode our heads before we even figure out how to say fuck you in their own language.") _Karkat said, but you can tell he's agreed to this.

("_I may have no objection to this, but I do not require the proper materials to make anything at the moment. And we still have to consider fixing our spaceship.") _Equius said, wiping the beads of sweat on the side of his face.

Vriska grinned. ("_There's no harm in asking them, right?") _

You smile at her and you feel as if someone is watching you. You turned and caught the female, her name is Rose if you remember correctly, staring at you and hurriedly pretends to read her book again. You smiled to that even more.


	8. Priorities

Your name is Rose Lalonde and it's been a few days since the trolls were here living on Jade's island. They caused a lot of mess, and you could see Jade complaining a lot because her plants gets ruined by that troll with short, stubby horns and the one wearing red shades, always targeting the red flowers. You suppose you remember Kanaya calling them "Karkat" and "Terezi."

You notice that they have interests. Kanaya, most especially, loves to deal with clothes. Karkat seems to like a lot of reading, considering he's attempted a few tries of grabbing the books on your shelves. Terezi likes everything red, so you assume that's her favorite color. Vriska, influenced by John's love for movies, has fallen into a human-crush with Nicholas Cage. Sollux seems to be figuring out the laptops you and your crew have. Aradia seems to like looking at National Geographic Channel, looking for shows related to death. Tavros seems to be sad for some reason, and somehow talks to the locked up troll, Gamzee. Jade, with Vriska's request, made a special cage for him that can only be unlocked with her thumbprint. Nepeta and Feferi just like to lie down and Nepeta sometimes scratches the furniture, to Jade's dismay. They get annoyed by Eridan, who seems to just want some attention. Equius, with Jade's help, got enough of the materials he wants to build that robot translator, but he keeps breaking everything up just by holding them. You all gave up and just decided to learn the language of each other.

You and your friends teach them English. Just the basic ones, and Karkat, especially, just seem to absorb every word. He's very impressive, so you left him with Jade's care. However, the duo just seems to have their occasional bickering and shouting. At least they're trying to talk to each other.

A few days ago but not many, while having breakfast with them (they were very curious on what the taste of human food is like), Karkat looks horrified at the jar of strawberry jam. He then proceeded to grab it and throw it to the garbage can. Then Jade would have another lecture session with him.

Sometimes, these trolls just have the weirdest thoughts.

So now, you open up your laptop and you receive and e-mail from your secretary. She says you need to attend some sort of meeting with your fans with regards to your bestselling book, "Complacency of the Learned".

You sent a quick reply and you head back to where your brother was. He was in Jade's balcony, smoking a cigarette stick and seemed to be busy with his phone.

"Dave. I need to go back to the city soon. I have very important meetings that require my attendance." You tell him and he just nodded at you.

"Yeah, same here. But I don't think we can leave the trolls here with Jade and John. Or just with Jade. John also mentioned his manager's calling him in. He's got some new comedy movies that he's got to star in. "he says, and you can smell smoke in his breath.

You sighed and stared at the wonderful view of twilight. Dusk is especially beautiful in Jade's island. And you suddenly thought of an idea.

"How about we bring them to the city? Jade needs new clothes." You suggest to you brother and he almost choked at the smoke he was about to puff out.

"By 'them' are you including the trolls? Because they will definitely stick out like a sore thumb."

You chuckle, and poked his nose. "Brother, you're a director, remember? Do your thing."

Later that night during dinner, you were eating some fishes that Eridan and Feferi caught. It's a good thing Jade has a long table. Or else, it will be very difficult to eat into with twelve aliens to feed on. You glanced at Kanaya and she glanced back. She smiled at you and you smile back. You cleared your throat and turned to Jade.

"Jade. We need to talk." You tell her, as she was just finishing the food in her mouth.

She nodded and you wait for a while for her to talk back.

"Sure! What is it about?" she replies with a smile.

You took a deep breath. "We need to go back to the city and you and the trolls should come with us.

She blinked a few times, confused. "But! How? I mean, they look different! People will surely notice this!" she exclaims, while Karkat seemed to be alarmed by her expression.

"Don't worry Jade. Dave and I have an idea."


	9. A Story Within a Story

You are now sitting on the front row of your private jet, your secretary messaging you like hell. You sigh and fix your shades, trying to get your headache down while attempting to drone out the noise. Jade and Karkat, most especially, are the noisiest.

You try to recall what had happened earlier.

Rose was trying to talk to Kanaya about going into the city and all of them protested. They made warning threats about them being caught, and if they will be, they will kill you.

Right. Lately, all you have been hearing are threats about being killed by some alien douchebags who thinks they're better than anyone else in this whole planet.

Jade, however, managed to convince them. You have no idea how she does that. She does talk to the Karkat troll a lot and that troll seems to see himself as their leader. Nice going, Jade now we won't have to worry about you being alone in your island with twelve aliens who will possibly eat your eyes out.

Rose walked and sat down beside your seat, interrupting your thoughts. She looked especially calm despite the tense atmosphere you are present in right now. This does not surprise you. You know how your sister is.

"Dave, don't you think we need to contact him now?" She asks and you know exactly who she means.

You took out your phone and dialed the number. You don't normally call him. He's always reserved for special occasions. While the ringing continues, you look at your sister's purple eyes, trusting her. "I guess it's time for a motherfucking big hit in the theater, Lalonde."

The other line answers, "Hello?"

Meanwhile, at the back of the plane, you were facing Gamzee, her mind control on him to keep him in check. On that one last round at the ship before you left the island, you found that lost tube of slime. Perfect. This will keep the juggalo stoned enough for a few days, but you need to know how to make new slime and replenish this little supply.

"What's that?" John asks you, eyeing the green liquid on your hands.

"John, it's sopor. It calms him down." You reply back stiffly. You admit you still need to learn more English

He looks at you with a confused expression. "What's sopor?" he asks while you dip your finger into some and make Gamzee open his mouth. You feed it to him, careful not to let your mind slip or else he will bite your finger. You wipe his purple saliva on his shirt afterwards.

"Slime." You tell John, but he keeps eyeing on it.

"Can I try some?" he asks, blinking his blue eyes at you.

"No."

He pouts at you cutely and you almost give in, but you know better. You turn your head back to Gamzee and he was smiling that goofy smile of his. ("_Hey, sis. What's all up and motherfucking going on?"_)

You clench your teeth and turn to face Terezi, who's was doodling on something using a red colored pencil on paper.

_("Terezi, he's calm now, but let's just not let go of the rope, just in case.")_ You tell her and she grins at you.

("_Sure Vris, whatever you say! Hehehe!") _she cackles and just goes back to doodling.

Now, you sit down on your seat beside John's and try your best to calm your nerves.

You're just thankful Equius did somehow make an invisibility cloak for the ruined spaceship.

"_You're driving a hard bargain there, Strider. But your potential fantasy story is good enough to have my mind ticking." _

"Come on, A. I already have the costumes and characters. I need that big brain of yours to make a goddamn story."

"_Argh, fine! You know I can't help it if it's too interesting! I'll start making the story now. It might be finished when you land after a few hours." _

Rose smiles back at you when you smirked at her. "Thanks, A. You're a big help." You then end the call with a small smile.

"I suppose the talk went great?" Rose says, and you nodded at her.

You stand up and call for everyone's attention. And you have them almost instantly. You try to ignore Vriska flirting with John at the back. Argh, stop it jealous, green is not a good color for your skin.

"All right guys. I managed to contact a really good friend of mine. He and I will make you actors. Successful ones. Because he never fails to write a good story. His name is Andrew Hussie and you will be stars in a movie entitled Homestuck."


	10. Rose's Mansion

(**Author's note: Okay guys, I hope you like the story so far. I know some parts might be boring or too detailed, and I seriously have no idea why I do that, but please bear with it! Anyway, I'm stacking up chapters so I could update about 4-5 chapters by Sunday, because I won't be able to update from Monday until Friday. Exams at school, ugh. Aside from that, here's a 3x otp combo! And please leave reviews or comments if you guys want to, so that I'll know what you guys are thinking. Now back to the story! xoxo **)

You nearly piss your pants at the reaction of the trolls to what Dave just told them. Half of them were furious, some were confused and the rest were concerned. Vriska pushed her thoughts to you, a familiar ringing headache you bear every time she does that. You've grown fairly accustomed to it, considering you talked to her about almost everything.

"_What did Dave say?" _she asks.

"_You're going to be actors in a movie called Homestuck. You see, Dave is a director and he's really influential with the movies that he makes. This might be what he meant by 'I have a plan'". _You told her mentally. The force in your head disappear, and her face became half angry and half concerned.

Then Jade stood up and forced everyone to calm down. You see her talk to them in a gentle, kind voice and even that troll named Karkat ceased his speaking at once.

The rest of the trip was a very uncomfortable environment to be on. You land after several hours on Rose's very wide lot, on the side of her mansion. You were a bit thankful she didn't really have a lot of plants. It would have been messy if she did. It was already dark when you did, but Rose asked Jade's help to get some dark blankets from her room to cover the trolls up. You decided to help them, and the trolls went inside Rose's mansion one by one.

You and Dave thanked the pilot, who was a very charming and adorable man in which Dave calls him WV. You have no idea what that means.

Once inside again, you are looking at the tired faces of everyone. "I suppose everyone should rest? We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow after all!" you tell them and they nodded in silence. Rose had more than enough room for all of you, however, she still doesn't want anyone to sleep individually. So she assigned two people per room.

She and Jade will be staying in one room while you and Dave in another. The trolls can choose whoever they want to sleep with, but she mentions Gamzee should be with someone who can control him when he's on a rampage.

Everyone bid each other goodnight, and you head to your room with Dave. You feel a little sleepy yourself. Inside your room, you sense that Dave is a little uncomfortable with the idea and seems to be ignoring you for some odd reason.

"Uh, Dave?" you say and he turns to you. Is it just you or is he turning a bit red?

"What?" he replies, his tone just a little bit stiff. You frown at this.

"You can use the bathroom first if you want." You tell him, a little annoyed. He just gave you his signature thumbs up and he proceeds to take off his suit. You notice he was really lean, his muscles taut and firm, especially on his arms and torso. There were lines there than you didn't have. It's making you a little jealous, so you turn away. However, you have this certain other feeling that makes you uncomfortable but you can't really tell what it is.

You fell asleep while waiting for you turn and Dave sees you, snoring and drooling on the bed. You don't notice him swallowing the lump on his throat and he starts to undress you…

\- 3

You can't sleep. You quietly slip out of Rose's room, hoping you won't wake her. Maybe you can drink some milk or tea to make you sleepy.

You don't bother wearing your glasses and just went directly to the kitchen. However, you bump into someone and it's fairly dark and you barely see anything.

"Shit! Fucking jegus, watch where you're going fuckass!" Ah, you don't need to see to know who that was. It came out as a frustrated whisper and you squint to try and see him. You might see him if it was bright, but it was dark, so the only thing you would see was his bright horns.

"Karkat? What are you doing?" you ask him, standing up and offer a hand to help him and he takes it hesitantly.

"I could ask you the same way. However, considering that you're here, I would assume we have the same problem and that fucking problem would be that we both can't sleep." He replies, whispering furiously. Even though he was infuriating at times, you find it cute when he whispers furiously. You can easily imagine his facial expression and you giggle slightly. He immediately shuts up and you stop your giggling.

"Actually you're right. I can't sleep! I was on my way to the kitchen to drink something to make me sleepy. Maybe you'd want some too?" you offer and you just receive a grunt, which means yes for him.

You walk to the kitchen, hearing his footsteps behind you. You turn the light on in the kitchen and you smile to yourself, because you can see again. Well, just a bit anyway. Some things are blurry from afar.

You heat up some water and made some soothing chamomile tea. You hand a cup to Karkat who sniffs it at first and he stops furrowing his eyebrows.

"What the fuck is this?" he asks, his tone calmer than normal and you chuckle a little.

"It's chamomile tea! It helps us calm down. It smells nice doesn't it?" He nods. "Be careful though, it's hot." You smile at him and his cheeks turn a little bit red.

The two of you talked in hush tones until it was two in the morning. You fell asleep with your head lying on Karkat's shoulder.

\- 3

Of course you notice Jade's presence when she walked out of your room. You know she has difficulty sleeping in other beds other than her own and it takes her quite some time to adjust. So you open your laptop and just write the plots for your new story. You seem to have difficulty thinking and you just can't focus, until you hear a knock on your door. You open it and Kanaya was there, looking worried.

"Kanaya? What's wrong?" you ask her and you stepped aside to let her in. She walked inside and she scans your room before looking at you.

"Are you sure your plan will work?" Wow, straight to the point.

You smile at her and nod. "Of course. We know Hussie. He's a great man." You tell her reassuringly and hope that you sound convincing enough. "Why aren't you asleep yet?"

"I can't sleep. Karkat went out of our room."

"Where did the other trolls sleep?"

"Well, Aradia, Sollux, Feferi, and Eridan is in one room. Gamzee, Tavros, Vriska, and Terezi in another. Equius and Nepeta are on the same rooms as ours."

You widen your eyes a bit. "Are you sure there's enough for all of you?"

"Well, yes." She smiles at you, her canines shining a little. Is it just you or is her skin glowing? "The bed is very wide and the pillows are soft. There are plenty of cushions around."

You then hear a beeping sound coming from your laptop and you excused yourself, sitting on the edge of the bed. Kanaya follows you and sits beside you, just a little close than normal.

It was your cousin and she's inviting you to a party. You read that you should really attend this, because you ditched her last time. You reply a quick message.

"What is that?" Kanaya asks, pointing at the screen of your laptop.

"It's my cousin. She wants me to attend a party next week. She'll probably need someone to help her when she gets drunk." You reply, and she looks at you with a confused expression. You simply smile at her and pat her shoulder. "Kanaya, would you like to help me come up with ideas for my new book?"

After a few hours you yawned and Kanaya remarked she was tired and she needs to go back to her room.

"Why not sleep here?" you offer and she blinks her tired eyes and just smiled.


	11. Bloody

**(Karkat) **

"Hey fuckass, wake up." You gently shake the sleeping beauty beside you. Her mouth was slightly open and you lean a bit closer until you could feel her breath on your nose. You softly trace her pink lips with your finger, careful of your nails. One of your curiosities is that human lips are pink, while yours are black. Pink lips look much more appealing.

She shifts and you pull your hand back and you jerk back a bit as if you got electrocuted or something. She blinks her beautiful green eyes and she smiles widely at you. Dammit.

"Good morning Karkat!" she says with excitement and you nod at her. You just know you're blushing. You're blushing so hard for a human girl. How pathetic could you get? You don't even know what quadrant you're feeling for her. Do humans even have quadrants?

She stands up and walks out of the room and you try so hard not to notice what she was wearing. You never noticed it last night, but whatever she was wearing looked comfortable as fuck. It made her look small though, which makes her even look cuter to your frustration.

You grumble some incoherent Alternian curses as you walk back to your room. Terezi was blocking your path, grinning at you. You frown at her.

_("Looks like Karkles has a type! Hehehe, isn't that cute?")_ she tells you, and you frown even more.

(_"I absolutely do _not _have a type. Your thoughts can just screw itself for being such a screw-up and your next thoughts could just screw its own fucking ass while it's at it.") _You tell her and she just cackles at you. Hmph, ex-matesprits.

**(Jade)**

You were about to greet Rose a very loud morning, but you see Kanaya sleeping on the bed. Rose was nowhere tobe found, but the water in the bathroom was on, so you assume that was her taking a bath. Kanaya looked really…tired. You hear noises from the other rooms.

You remember that the trolls had difficulty switching their body clock because they only sleep during the day. Karkat even hissed at you for waking him up and attempting to take him with you outside.

They slowly adjusted though. Maybe their planet's sun was too much for their skin? You made a mental note to ask Karkat that.

You hear the bathroom door open and Rose comes out, her body draped in a bathrobe and her hair wrapped in a towel. "Good morning. Where did you sleep?" She asks you and you chuckle.

"In the kitchen. Sorry! I went to have some tea and Karkat kept me company." You reply and Kanaya awoke, and her skin looks like it's glowing.

She moaned like she was in pain. Rose stiffened and looked at you with an expression of alarm. You immediately walk towards Kanaya and you could swear her fangs looks a little longer than it normally is.

"Kanaya? Are you okay?" Her only reply was a groan. Worried, you ran outside. Rose wasn't finished wearing her pants, so she hopped right behind you while pulling it up.

You search the corridor for the first troll you see. Target spotted. You see Vriska up and about. She was stretching peacefully, until you grabbed her arm.

(_"What the hell?") _Vriska says in Alternian.

"There's something wrong with Kanaya!" you tell her with a loud voice and almost every troll's head showed right out of their doors. They all ran out, most seem to be dressed but Sollux was half-naked. What are those marks on the sides of his torso?

"What's wrong with her?" Karkat asks, his voice dead serious.

"I don't know but I think she's in pain. And her skin is glowing." Rose said, and you can tell she's trying so hard to calm down.

The trolls' faces went from anxious to calm. Vriska and Terezi even chuckled. Rose looked like she wanted to stab them with needles.

"Do not worry. She must be thirsty. We'll take care of it." Vriska says, leading towards Rose's room.

"What's all the noise about?" Dave asks, also half naked, and he was wearing his SB&amp;HJ pajamas. Rose didn't look amused though. You think she's just as confused as you are. You have no idea what the hell is going on.

"Kanaya seems weird this morning. And the trolls said they'll take care of it." You tell Dave. There was some sort of a red handprint on his cheek. "Um, Dave? What's that?"

"Oh, Egbert just fucking gave me a goddamn morning greeting of slaps and kicks. He didn't even thank me for putting him in his PJ's. Ungrateful shit." Dave said, his tone just full of annoyance. You just smile apologetically at him, and you see Rose hurrying back to her room, following after the trolls. You follow her and Dave does as well.

**(Kanaya)**

You can feel an unbearable dryness in your throat. You can't even sit up straight. When was the last time you fed? You don't even remember. You can hardly concentrate on anything apart from your throat. It feels like you swallowed a bucketful of needles.

("_Kanaya?") _ You hear someone calling your name. You try to open your eyes. It was difficult, but you could do it. You see Vriska sitting on the edge of the bed beside you. You can almost smell the wonderful scent of cerulean blood in her. You groan and you mentally slap yourself for doing it. (_"It's time to feed you.") _

You feel her hands going around your waist and lifting you up until your nose could touch her neck. You sniff and she smells really delicious. You slowly sink your teeth in it, and you start drinking…

You feel someone pushing you away, but you can't help it. It's been so long since you drank any blood you don't want to stop.

Then you feel someone pulling you away. Your teeth unclamped and you hiss at the one who was pulling you. It earned you a hard slap on the face.

You blink your eyes to focus and you see a horrified Rose staring wide-eyed at you. Everyone was. You see cerulean blood all over your blouse and you turn your head to Vriska. She was being cradled by Tavros, and it seems like she collapsed.

You inhaled in horror. You fed too much off of her.

("_Oh no…Vriska? I'm so sorry!") _You tell her, and you could see your hands shaking. You were always good at holding it all back. Now you feel guilty for getting too much.

You cover your face with your hands and you can feel tears streaming down your face. You feel someone patting your shoulder. ("_It's all right. I just need to get some sleep.") _Vriska tells you, but that wasn't enough to ease the guilt that you feel.

Suddenly, there was someone hugging you. She smells wonderful, but apparently it's a new scent of blood and you remember you smelled this last night. You lay your head to her shoulder as everyone decides to give you a moment. They left in silence while Rose continues to sooth and calm you.

"I'm sorry for hitting you. I didn't mean to do it." Rose whispers as her hands pat your back gently.

You should be thankful for that, but you can't bring yourself to say anything. You continue to sob. You did something terrible to a friend and she nearly died. You feel awful because of that.

**(Dave)**

You pull at Terezi's hand and she turns her head to you. She had a serious look on her face. Witnessing the bloody event must have switched her mood.

"What happened in there? Why was she drinking some blue liquid." You ask her and she gets a little annoyed at you for some reason.

"The blue liquid is blood. Kanaya is a rainbow drinker."


	12. A New Title

**John**

You heard commotions coming from Rose's room, but you were still too annoyed at Dave at something you should be thankful for instead. But you're so confused why you reacted negatively and slapped him while he was silently snoring.

The both you then had a slight fight about that, until you retreated to the bathroom. You need a shower.

Now you can't go out because you're hair is covered in lather and you hear crying noises. You wonder who's the one crying. And some clicking noises from the troll, as if they were panicking or something. You hurriedly rinse your body, and toweling it off. You picked whatever clothes you could find in your bag and rushed outside, your direction toward Rose's room.

There was blue paint everywhere! Kanaya was in Rose's arm, and she was sobbing and it just broke your heart seeing her like that. You then felt someone tugging your collar and you turn to see Dave, hushing you before you could even give an annoyed remark and just pointed at the other direction.

"Give them a little privacy." He said, barely audible. You snorted and followed him, going to the kitchen.

His back was to you, as he was making the both of you some coffee. You assume his mood is pretty okay now, so you clear your throat and talked to him.

"Uh, Dave? I just want to say –"

"That you're so awfully sorry you slapped me while I was having an hour of sleep? It's okay Egbert, it's not the first time it's happened." Dave said, interrupting you. An hour of sleep? Well damn.

"Oh god, really sorry! I hope you're not that mad at me. I was just…I thought something happened and I –"

"John, are you trying to say that I would rape you in the middle of your sleep?" Dave said, handling you a cup of coffee with cream and sugar. He knows what you like in your coffee, but that's not the point here. Did you really think Dave would rape you?

"No! That's not what I meant!" you retort, and she just shrugged, sipping at his coffee and lighting up a cigarette.

"Then, what were you thinking?" He asked you, in which you have no definite answer.

**Jade**

After a few hours, you towel dry your hair, and wear your jeans and shirt. You comb your hair and looked at the mirror. You think you look good enough to go to the mall to buy enough face and body paint for everybody. You grab your purse and phone and walked to Rose's room.

"Rose?" You look around and see Kanaya half naked, her back turned to you. She seemed to be picking up some dress in Rose's closet, and you suddenly feel inferior. Kanaya had a really good body. You then scolded yourself mentally and turned your head away from Kanaya's shapely body.

"Jade? Are you leaving already?" Rose asked, behind you. You nearly jump at you turn to her. She was carrying an empty laundry basket and she smiled a little at you.

"Well, yeah! I mean, we need to see how well they're going to look good with, right?" You reply and she nodded.

"It's best if my brother goes with you. He can help with the skin colors and hair dye. I'm really sorry I can't go with you. Kanaya seems to be in some sort of shock." Rose said with a sigh.

"It's okay! I just want to get this done. The earlier the better. I'm really sure this plan is going to work!" you reply with a smile. As if on cue, Dave went out of his room, already dressed handsomely in casual attire. He turned his head to you and Rose threw something to him. It was her car keys.

"Huh. Ready Jade?" Dave asked and you nodded.

You wonder what skin color and hair color would Karkat look good in, but you guess he'll just look cute in everything.

**Vriska**

You blink your eyes open and adjust from your blurred sight. You see three figures hovered above you. You see John, Terezi, and Tavros looking at you with worried expressions.

You tried to sit up and Terezi planted her hand on your chest.

("_No. You need your rest.") _She said, and you groaned, holding your head.

("_How is Kanaya?") _You ask her and she shook her head. You could feel John's hand caressing your shoulder and you turn to face him.

"Vriska, are you okay?" he asks you and you grin at him weakly.

"Of course I am. It's going to take a lot more than bloodloss to kill me." You reply, although he didn't look convinced. You just clear your throat and try to distract him. "The house seems quiet. What is everybody doing?"

"Oh, Dave and Jade went to the mall to buy you trolls what you need. Also, some make-up." He said with a casual shrug.

"Make-up?"

**Dave**

"Hey what's up?" You answer your phone, knowing who was at the other line.

_"David Strider, I have just finished your movie. And please don't tell me you gave a title for it without my permission again." _Hussie said, his tone a little bit sleepy.

"That's fucking brilliant. And yes, I totally did. It's going to be called Homes-"

_"__Fuck no. It's going to be called After Us." _


	13. Prep

**Karkat**

It was late when Dave and Jade arrived back at Rose's mansion. It was a good thing that Rose lent them her car, because they were carrying a lot of shopping bags. You help them with the carrying and once inside you asked them what was they were out for.

"Body paint, eye contacts, and make-up!" she tells you with that weird excited tone of hers. She just look so adorable, it makes you sick to your stomach that you realize you're starting to feel red toward a pathetic human whom you just spend how many human days with. You even have no fucking idea what she just said.

You look at Jade with a confused expression and she giggled. HOLY FUCKING SHIT THAT WAS CUTE. Your bloodpusher skipped a beat and you just hoped to god your cheeks didn't show off your embarrassing mutant blood.

"You'll see how this is going to be useful for you, Karkat! Just wait a minute okay?" she said, sensing your confusion.

"And also, I have contacted Hussie about your big premier and it seems I have made a mistake. The title of the movie is still in conflict, but we are going somewhere the next day to start filming it already." The annoying Dave human said nonchalantly. You let out a small gruff at him and you heard Kanaya and Rose coming out to the "living room" to check on Jade and Dave.

Rose gave Jade a wide smile after she checked the goods, gave a confirming nod. "Brilliant. Shall we get to work?" She said, and for some reason you dread what's going to happen next.

Jade pulls her hair up and smiles at you, reaching out for your hand. You stared momentarily at her, still had no idea what she and the other humans are up to, but you reach for it. You just seemed lost in those emerald eyes.

**Rose**

"Kanaya, can you please take a seat there?" You tell her. She still feels a bit disoriented, but at least she's focusing a bit. You gave her a small smile and guide her to the couch. You hold up the bottles of foundation on her side. "Please choose, Kanaya. What color do you think will look good on you?"

You smile to yourself. She looked so concentrated now. You guess because it has something to do with fashion? She chose the shade similar to Jade's skin, a healthy tan. "All right. Can you close your eyes?"

She does so, and you start putting make-up on her face. You just put some powder to set it, and maybe some little eye shadow to define it. You were about to put some lipstick on her lips until you felt a hand on your wrist. She was looking at you, with those weirdly jade-colored irises. "Is something wrong?

"No. I have my own lipstick." She replies and you let out a small chuckle and a nod. You turn to the body paints and look for the one that is the same shade as her concealer and foundation.

"Kanaya, I think we may need to follow me back to the room. We need to see how you're going to look like with the complete thing." You tell her and she nods, following you back to your room.

Once inside, you clear your throat. You feel a little bit awkward now, and you feel a little rush of blood on your cheeks. You need to ask Kanaya to strip her clothes, after all.

"Kanaya, I need to apply body paint on you. Your clothes may be in the way…" you started and she smiled warmly and nodded.

"Should I take them off?" She asks, and you have to admit you're interested in seeing troll anatomy for the first time.

"Yes, if it's not a problem." You reply, and she turns her back to you and takes off her t-shirt and her long-sleeves beneath that. She did wear a bra and left it on. However you are at awe with what you're seeing.

She has the most well-figured, voluptuous curves you've ever seen. There was some sort of patches on her skin, however, on the sides. Her skin was grey, just like her face, but it somehow gave off a jade color highlight. And there was a scar on her lower back, shaped like a small hole. You bite back your question and got a small sponge, decided you need to start working on her.

**Dave**

"John, gather all the trolls in one room, while Rose, Jade and I work on three of them." You tell John, who is sitting on the side of Vriska's bed. She looked fine, for someone who suffered massive blood-loss this morning. Huh, must be troll perk. He turns his head to you and gives you a small nod. He said something to Vriska and stood up. You grab his hand just as he passes by you and you whisper, "I need to talk to you later."

He gives you a confused look but says, "All right."

This jealousy thing isn't working out. You stare at Vriska and she stares back, her mouth turning into a sly grin.

"You like him, don't you?" she said with a teasing tone and you turn your back, didn't even bother of responding to that question. She's your rival and by hell, you're not going to give up easily.

You might be selfish, and this feeling might ruin your friendship with John, but you just can't sit there and let jealousy eat you.

A strider has to do what a Strider's got to do.

You see Terezi looking at the loud commotion happening at the living room, only caused by two people and you let out a small sigh. You remembered you need to work on her too.

"Hey." You tell her and she turns to you, her eyes blocked by those red shades. Her lips were pursed and you could automatically tell she has some business with Karkat. "We need to work on what you want to look like as a human." She raises her eyebrows, but didn't say anything. "Just follow me." You tell her and she did so. You let her pick out the color of skin she wants. You heard she was blind and you had this idea you were just going to mention the colors, but she started to open the bottles and just sniffed at each one. Then she sniffed your cheek, which was painfully close for comfort. You see her eyes from behind her shades, and they were all red. You wonder why that is. She chose the almost pale white ones, sort of similar to your skin.

"Are you sure? There's got to be something that looks better on you than being sickly pale." You pick a peachy tone and she sticks her tongue out in disgust, and to your surprise her tongue is colored teal.

"All right then." You grab the paint that's similar to the one she chose and placed your hand on her back. "Come on, let's go to Rose's room and get you prepped for this shit.

**John**

"What do you want?" Sollux asks you, his lisp stood out even in the human language, annoyance very obvious in his tone. He was busy with what Dave gave him, which was an older laptop he had. He was in the middle of coding when you called him and he was obviously pissed. However, all of them were already in Vriska's room, except for this dude.

You just explained to him what Dave said and he scoffed at you, muttering something in his own dialect. You roll your eyes when you faced away from him, but he follows you anyway, carrying the laptop. Psh, tech-nerds.

Before slipping inside Vriska's room, you see Jade and Karkat wrestling. You couldn't see much, but Jade was straddling on Karkat, trying to fight with him. You feel sorry for Karkat. Jade's pretty strong after all. All that gun shooting and hunting trained her a lot. You chuckle quietly and just slipped inside Vriska's room. Your cousin can deal with that loud troll.


	14. Did it Work?

**Jade**

"God dammit Karkat, let me finish your make-up!" you shout as you push back Karkat's hand. He pushed at you, shouting something both human and his alien-language. You stay still while he continues to push at you, his hand landing on your left boob. You shriek and slap him across the face due to impulse.

"Ow! What the fuck was that you worthless pathetic human?! I have had enough of this ridiculous nonsense! Release me right the fuck now!" He shouted at you and you are so close to your peak. He was so cute and infuriating at the same time. You couldn't control what you did next. You have no idea why you did it, your body just moved on its own.

You smashed your lips on his.

Well, at least that shut him up.

You pull back, and look at him. He just stared at you with wide eyes. He turned into a complete statue. You shrug and continue to paint his face, sort of glad he's not pushing and hitting at you anymore. He continues to look at you, not even blinking. You notice there was a touch of red on his cheeks. Fucking adorable trolls are being adorable as hell. You bit on your lower lip, the embarrassment registering late on your part. WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS HIM?

You settled to just not look at him in the eye, focusing your attention to control the shaking of your fingers, and just properly put the make-up on. You chose the color, because you took him by surprise. You chose that looks similar to your cousin's skin color, not as pale as Dave and Rose's but whiter than yours. You don't know why, but you just had a feeling it would look good on him.

You feel a hand creeping at your waist and you look at Karkat again. He was blinking, at least.

"…Why did you do that?" He asks in such a calm voice, you feel like you made a mistake by doing that.

"To keep you still and quiet." You answer with the same tone, hoping your voice didn't waver.

He feel his stare at you while you work down to his neck. You push his chin upward and he cranes his neck upward. That sort of makes you want to nibble on his jaw line. It's been awhile since you've dated someone, and the cravings are bad.

Control yourself, Jade Harley. CONTROL.

You stood up from your straddling on him, and he continues to look at you again in silence. You pick up the body paint. "Karkat, can you take off your sweater?" You say, and he does so. He's weirdly obedient it scares you. You clear your throat after seeing his naked torso. There are those weird markings on the side of his body too. Do all trolls have them? However, his body was lean, and so firm. You pick up the sponge and start covering his chest. You could just pray your blush wasn't giving you away.

**Kanaya**

You look at Terezi's stare of awkwardness while Rose is covering you in this weird body paint. Rose is nearly done painting your back, while you simply stand still. You had the weirdest sensation of serenity while you watch her painting your chest and stomach awhile ago.

Right now, since Rose was behind you, you simply stare at Dave putting make-up on Terezi. She looked uncomfortable, like she just saw something that were not up to her tastes. You were tempted to ask, but kept quiet.

"Okay, you're done! Let me look at you." Rose said, walking to your front. You put up a smile and her opened slightly. "Beautiful." She directed at the body mirror behind you and you turn. You ALMOST looked like a human. There's just your eyes and your horns.

"I advise you to not wear your clothes first, though. You should let the paint dry off first." She said with a smile, and closes all the products that were used on you. You turn left and right, looking at every curve of your body to see if she missed a spot. Make-up isn't a new thing for you. You grab the small stick inside the pocket of your skirt and opened it. You put your favorite jade lipstick and she clapped her hands. "Very good." She praised and you can't stop the smile that formed on your lips again.

Rose turned and helped Dave with Terezi's make-up.

"Terezi, can you take your t-shirt off?" She asked, but Terezi looked at her with annoyance.

"I would, but Dave is still here. Can't Kanaya do that for me instead?" She replied, turning to you. You let out a sigh and place your hand on Dave's shoulder.

"Dave, it's okay. Rose and I will finish this. You can maybe call the attention of the others so they could see what you've done."

**John**

You just sit there, pretty awkward with a bunch of aliens around you. Most of them are talking in their own alien language, but Vriska keeps talking to you and the troll called Tavros keeps bugging her for her attention so you have this constant spat with him once in a while. It's already been a few hours, and it's already nearing midnight. You stretch a bit and suddenly a vaguely familiar person slips inside the room. Her skin looks sort of similar to Jade's, and she has short hair. All of the trolls stiffen and looked like they might be cats wanting to hiss at someone.

The person sort of gives all of you a shy smile, and you squint at her. She's wearing the clothes Kanaya wears.

"Oh god, Kanaya? Is that you?"

(Author's Note: Really sorry for the late updates lately, I've got one week of classes left and projects have been crazy. )


End file.
